Needless Cross Volume One: Black Spot
by Yggdrasill Tales
Summary: Arclight's blast takes Blade & company 20 years into the future where they meet Adam Neuschwanstein, Cain, Ashiki, Taeka, & Naraka. Now before they can return to their own time they have to help them deal with their own little problem known as Genesis.


Needless Cross- Arclight's blast takes Blade & company 20 years into the future where they meet Adam Neuschwanstein, Cain, Ashiki, Taeka, & Naraka. Now before they can return to their own time they have to help them deal with their own little problem known as Genesis.

This will have 3 volumes (Black Spot, Genesis, and Eden). Each volume will have about 10-16 chapters and the 1st chapter of each is going to probably be the shortest.

* * *

><p>"You it could be worst"<p>

"Really what's worst then than having all the fragments you collected "erased", being blown away and separed from the others. Then landing in an unknown Black Spot, crossing a Needless Hunting Half who eats people, and then be chased by said Half while I'm to injured to stand and Solva is pass out?"

"Cruz or Teruyama could be here, and than we would have even more dead weight."

"Blade"

"Yes Seto"

"Shut up and keep running."

"Do you know how hard it is to run while caring two people on your shoulders? I guess you don't." When he didn't got an answer he shut up and kept running.

-40 min. later-

"I think we lost him." Said Seto while she was panting

"That Half was more powerful than any Half I have ever seen. Those explosions that green hared Needless used didn't even scratch him."

"Well it's not like she was high powered Needless anyway. But I have to agree that guy was about the same strength as an high powered Needless, or maybe a little weaker. Someone like him would normally be no problem for us, but in our current condition we would end-up just like those other Needless. Well at least-"

Suddenly the wall they where resting against blow away, and the three were blown away. "Huh you little shites think you can get away from me! I've killed more Needless then I can count. Now die! The half pulled back his arm and it stared to transformed into something like a drill with blades on it's groves "**NEEDLESS HUN-**"

"**STOP!**"

Suddenly the Half stooped his attack, and was frozen in his current pose. Blade and Seto also found they couldn't move at all.

"Only cowards pick fights with those who so much weaker then them"

This made Blade very irritated. "Hey we where like this before we meet him!." Seto was surprised that they could talk, but their bodies wouldn't move. In their current position they could only watch the frozen Half, and couldn't see the one that saved them.

The Half finally decided to say something to the new comer. "This Fragment isn't in our records. I never even heard of a Needless like with this kind of power."

They heard changeling. "That's because everyone that has seem this Fragment is dead." His voice was filled with, with well _evil_. They could now see terror in the Half's face, and then they heard steeps, _he is getting closer, they thought_.

"Hear, **EAT THIS**!" They saw the Half look up and swallow something. They only saw it for a second, but Blade could swear that it looked like a-

BOOM! The Half's head shoot up into the air, and the middle section of his body looked like an exploded balloon.

"So it was a grenade." Blade could feel that his muscle stared to relax, and when tried to move his foot it actually moved. _So the effect of the Fragment wore off hah. _He turned to the not yet introduced Needless and found that it was a white-headed boy about Cruz's age wearing a wavy black coat with golden buttons.

"So kid you gonna kill us now?" Said Blade with a look in his faced that said 'just you try and see what happens', but the Needless didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh that! I was really just bluffing. To tell the truth I only found out about my fragment 12 days ago, and no one has had this Fragment before me, so really it's so surprised they have no records of me or my Fragment yet. By the way my name is Cain nice to meet you," Cain extended his hand to shake Blade's. At first Blade was taken back sense this type of behavior is not at all common in Black Spots. Eventually he got over his little shock and extended his own arm.

"I am Adam Bla-" Their introductions were cut short by a large piece of metal that hit Cain in head. Now that it was laying on the ground they noticed that it looked a lot like a large jaw. . .

"Seto"

"Yes Blade"

"You know if we get attack now we are screwed"

"I know"


End file.
